


There's Beauty in Sadness

by KillerQueen66



Series: SuperCat Oneshots [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cat Grant Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, F/F, Sorry?, almsot but not quite smut, if you like james you probably shouldn't read this, james is a bit of a dick, supportive cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23467048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerQueen66/pseuds/KillerQueen66
Summary: Kara is having trouble with James (not relationship related) and Cat offers some helpful advice.From the prompt "I didn't get soaking wet by walking to your house for you to say no to pizza. I have beer too. I know you're sad so let me in."
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Cat Grant
Series: SuperCat Oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680016
Comments: 20
Kudos: 177





	There's Beauty in Sadness

**Author's Note:**

> I've always been such a big fan of supportive Cat so here’s my take on it plus a little extra.
> 
> So this was supposed to just be small fic but instead, it ran away with me and now have this which is decidedly longer than the others, but oh well. I hardly think you're gonna complain… Also, due to the length of this, it is decidedly later than when I usually edit or post but I wanted to give you this; but it is past 11 pm here and so there might be some mistakes that I haven't caught. 
> 
> I also haven't put James in the best of light and I know that this idea has been used before but I figured, what the hell, so now you also have my take on it. I actually think he's somewhat of a nice guy in the show, but you gotta have a villain, you know. And James became mine.
> 
> And also also, because the fic went on for much longer than it was supposed to, the title might seem a bit weird, but I loved it too much to change it.

Cat walked out of her elevator just in time to see Kara running away from her desk where James was standing. She tried to call after her just as Kara stepped into the elevator, but the doors were already closing. Cat got a quick glimpse of her face, tears streaming down her cheeks before the door closed completely.

She turned to James, “office, now!”

James walked in, looking sullen and sat down in the chair in front of Cat's desk; Cat came striding in after him taking her place behind her desk but didn’t sit down in her chair.

Cat looked at James with a raised eyebrow, “care to tell me what that was all about.”

“We were just talking,” James replied brusquely.

Cat emitted a sound somewhere between a laugh and a snort, “just talking? If you were just talking,” she made air quotes around the last two words, “then why did Kara feel the need to run away crying?”

“It’s none of your business,” was James’s only comeback.

“Oh, but it is. Because you just harassed a co-worker enough to make her go home. So yes, it is my business.”

“I didn’t harass her,” James said, rising from his chair and staring a Cat angrily.

Cat stared him down in reply, much more efficiently than James was staring her down, “no? So, she was upset because you were having a pleasant conversation?” She saw that he wanted to say something to defend himself but she beat him to it, “I'm also well aware why you don’t want to talk about it, other than the fact that you don’t want to admit you made a mistake. I know who she is, both here and when she's on her own time,” Cat was being deliberately vague about Kara's other identity in case someone was listening, but she could see that James knew what she was talking about. The shock on his face was almost amusing. Almost.

“Now I know you, James. I know you tend to think you know best, especially when Kara's involved. So I'm going to assume what happened since you seem unable to speak at the moment,” she gave him a few moments to interrupt her, but he remained quiet so she continued, “you wanted to tell her how to do what she does differently because you think you're oh so clever simply because you have a friend back in Metropolis who kind of does what she does,” she held up a finger to forestall any arguments, “but I'm here to tell you that they are different people and therefore do things differently. Just because Kara doesn’t do it the way your friend does, doesn’t mean she's wrong in how she does it.”

James scoffed at Cat, “like you're one to talk. You criticize her all the time.”

Cat nodded looking unfazed, “I do, but only when she's made actual mistakes, not just when I feel like someone else would have done it differently. Someone will always act differently; it’s what makes us human, our differences. I think maybe you need to remember that and get down from your high horse.”

James looked like he wanted to say something more but Cat held up a hand to stop him, “get out of my office and do your job and know that if you harass anyone again, you won't have a job here.”

Knowing it to not be an empty threat, James was quick to leave and head to his office, head bowed.

Cat watched him go but quickly changed focus when the it-hobbit made his way towards her office, “yes?”

“Kara called and said she won't make it in for the rest of the day,” he hardly even looked Cat in the eye, but Cat was too tired to do anything about it and waved him away. She almost called Kara into her office to cancel the rest of the day before she shook her head minimally and did it herself. She collected her things and made her way to her elevator, calling her driver as she did.

* * *

Cat walked out of the pizzeria with her three pizzas and a six-pack of Kara's favourite beer (though, Cat would blame it on good luck if ever asked about it) just as it started to rain. She sighed deeply and regretted having sent her driver home for the day. It had been clear skies till five minutes ago and she felt that the walk might do her good. Now? Not so much.

Cat took in a last deep breath and walked towards Kara, repeating over and over in her head “it’s just rain”. At least Kara didn’t live too far away.

Five minutes from Kara's apartment, the skies decided to really let loose and the calm rain it had been only seconds ago, turned to a downpour. Cat looked up at the skies as if to personally blame them for her situation and started walking faster, cutting over a minute from her walk. Her shoes, however, were not made for that kind of walk and Cat's feet were killing her when she arrived in front of Kara's door, so she took them off before she even knocked.

When her knocking didn’t get a response, Cat knocked again, “I didn't get soaking wet by walking to your apartment for you to say no to pizza. I have beer too. I know you're sad so let me in. Open the door, Kara.”

She raised her hand to knock again when Kara finally opened the door. “You didn’t have to come,” Kara said. Her eyes were still slightly red-rimmed, but it was clear she'd stopped crying a while ago.

Cat shrugged in reply, “I know but I wanted to. I brought pizza,” she held up the three pizzas as evidence, “more than I could possibly eat on my own. Can I come in? Or do you want to be alone?”

Kara merely opened the door so Cat bent down to grab her shoes and then followed Kara inside.

She placed the pizzas and beers on Kara's counter and turned to look at Kara who was hovering (though not literally) somewhere in front of her fridge, “I presume you're not okay, so I won't ask if you are, but do you want to talk about it?”

Kara nodded but didn’t say anything for a while so Cat let her think while she took the pizza boxes and placed them on the coffee table and came back for the beers. She took Kara's hand in her own and led her over to the couch.

She sat them both down and handed Kara a pizza while Cat herself just took a single slice.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Cat waiting for Kara to start speaking.

“He keeps pressuring me,” Kara said, her voice barely more than a whisper. “Keeps expecting me to be my cousin. But I'm not! I'm not.”

Cat reached over and gently took one of Kara's hands in her own. “I know you're not, Kara.”

Kara let her head fall forward, her hair sheltering her face, “I'm so tired of having to live up to his expectations.” Kara said it with such exhaustion that Cat wanted to go find James and remove his head from the rest of his body, but she knew Kara needed her more than her own need for some kind of retribution.

“You don’t have to,” Cat said.

Kara looked at her confused, “don’t have to what?”

“Live up to his expectations. Just because he wants you to be your cousin, doesn’t mean you have to. You can tell him to go fuck himself. No one’s stopping you.” Cat laughed at Kara shocked look, “I don’t expect you to use those words, Kara. But you can tell him to mind his own business. And, well, if he can’t, you are more than welcome to show him my office.”

Kara smiled briefly at that and Cat smiled back.

“People are always going to tell you what to be, who to be, what to do, but I will tell you a secret. You are the only one who actually decides. It’s all up to you. As long as you don’t ask for help, no one is expecting you to listen to unsolicited advice.”

Kara's smile grew bigger and bigger the more Cat talked and she was actually, really smiling when Cat finished, “not even yours?” she asked teasingly.

Cat gently shoved her arm but shook her head, “not even mine.”

“Thank you, Cat.”

Cat shrugged delicately, “I can't help that I give great advice,” she said, a glint in her eye that made Kara laugh.

“You do, you know? Give the best advice.” Kara breathed in deeply and said, “and you're right. I don’t think I’ll say it quite as you would, but I will tell him to let me be.”

Cat nodded and squeezed Kara's hand, “you are bound to make mistakes, Kara, but make sure those mistakes are your own, okay. Never let anyone pressure you into something you don’t want. Ever!”

“I won't.”

“Good,” Cat said with a decisive nod, “now eat your food. I didn’t spend all that money on food you won't eat.”

“Yes ma’am,” Kara said and happily dug in.

* * *

Kara was, as usual, waiting for her when Cat stepped out of her elevator, latte in hand. She followed her into her office, running through the day and when she finished, she just stood there, looking at Cat.

“Yes?”

“I was just – could you, I mean, I was wondering, maybe if you – I don’t-” she stopped when Cat held up a hand.

“I like rambling as much as the next person, but could you cut to the point sometime before lunch?”

Kara took in a deep breath, “I was wondering if I could use your balcony today to talk to James?”

Cat lifted an eyebrow, looking slightly impressed, “today, huh?”

Kara just nodded.

“Of course. Go to the front desk and have them send James in here when he arrives.” Cat then turned to her computer, indicating the end of the conversation.

Cat could see that Kara wasn’t getting much done while she waited, clearly nervous. She saw Kara get up and enter her office out of the corner of her eyes. Cat looked up when she got in.

“He’s here,” Kara said as she passed Cat and walked out unto the balcony.

Cat kept looking up, waiting for James to enter her office. She saw him stop briefly at Kara's desk and look at it in bewilderment and then continue into her office.

“Down an assistant, Cat?”

Cat just looked at him and didn’t answer.

“They said you wanted to talk to me?”

Cat nodded towards the balcony, “no, but someone else wants to. They're waiting out there,” Cat then returned to her work, ignoring his confusion.

Cat listened to their conversation with half an ear, not paying much attention to exactly was being said but more the tone. The moment Kara raised her voice, Cat was out of her chair and entering her balcony.

“Listen to me, James!” Kara's voice was nearing a shout. “I know you want to help, but you're not. You need to stop.”

Kara caught Cat's eye briefly to let her know she’d seen her, but James hadn’t seen her entering, standing with his back to the door.

“Where is this coming from, Kara? Is this Cat? Did she tell you all this?”

Kara's laugh was so sarcastic it surprised both Cat and James if his step back was any indication. “I can have opinions on my own, you know.” She held up to forestall anything James had to say, a move that made Cat smile, what with it being such an un-Kara move to make. “I will say this only once James. You will leave me to make my own decisions or you will lose me as a friend, have I made myself clear?”

James just nodded and turned to leave, his only show of surprise at seeing Cat behind him was the slight widening of his eyes.

When James had left Cat's office, Cat made her way over to Kara who had collapsed into the nearest chair when James had left her line of sight.

“How are you?” Cat asked, sitting down in the chair beside Kara's.

Kara looked up at Cat looking at little lost, “I honestly don’t know. But I am glad to get it out. I'm not sure he took it that well, though.”

Cat lifted a shoulder slightly and tilted her head to the side, keeping eye contact with Kara, “it’s his loss. He has to respect your boundaries. And it’s not up for him to decide where those are; that’s all you.” Cat smiled at Kara, “for what it’s worth, though, Kara, I'm proud of you.”

Kara looked over at Cat, true happiness on her face, “really?”

Cat nodded and reached out a hand to brush Kara's hair from her face, “really.”

Kara opened her mouth but was interrupted by her phone ringing. She picked it up and frowned when she saw the caller before answering, “Clark?”

Cat watched as Kara's frown turned into fury; had it been directed at Cat, she might genuinely have been a little, not scared, but apprehensive. She frowned when Kara quickly got up.

“I’ll call you later, Clark,” she said, hung up and moved towards the bullpen with purposeful steps. Cat was right behind, worried about what had caused such a strong reaction from Kara.

Everyone looked up from their desk the moment Kara stepped out into the bullpen and called James’s name rather loudly.

James appeared quickly, a look of righteousness on his face that quickly disappeared when Kara walked towards him. Cat followed after at a slower pace letting Kara say what she had to say but being close by if it escalated.

“You had no right! No right to call Clark.” She pressed a finger against his chest making him wince slightly at the force behind it. “You think that just because things don’t go your way, you can just call in reinforcements to back you up? You honestly thought that having Clark call me would change my mind?” She once again held up a hand to stop James. “I don’t really care what you have to say. Just know that the small bit of leeway I gave you just moments ago is gone.”

She turned to leave, walking towards Cat who stood waiting for her but was stopped by James who grabbed her arm. Kara turned so quickly and shoved James away that you’d barely notice it until James was standing against a wall, Kara right up against him, holding him there.

Cat walked towards them quickly, missing what Kara was saying but not paying much attention anyway other than to get Kara away before she did something she'd regret.

Cat placed a hand on Kara's arm, “Kara, come. Leave him be.”

Kara turned towards her, fire still in her eyes but deflated when she saw it was Cat. She removed her hand from James’s chest and moved into Cat's office, not looking at anyone while she walked. Cat walked after her but stopped at the door to her office and looked at the assembled crowd, “I don’t pay you to gawk. Back to work!”

She didn’t wait to see if they did but turned around and entered her office and upon finding it empty, entered the balcony.

Kara was leaning against the railing, looking out over the city and taking deep breaths.

Cat didn’t say anything to Kara but walked up to stand beside her; a little closer than normal, their shoulders brushing each time they took a breath, but neither moved to make more room between them.

After a while of silence, Kara rested her head on Cat's shoulder. “Did I do the right thing?”

Cat turned her head slightly to look at Kara's profile, but when she didn’t move, Cat placed her head against Kara's. “Do you regret it?”

Kara shook her head minimally.

“Then you did the right thing,” was Cat's only answer.

They remained like that for a handful of moments until Kara moved again. She lifted her head to look at Cat who in turn turned to give Kara her full attention.

“Do you remember what you said about mistakes and that they had to be my own?” Kara asked.

Cat frowned at the out-of-the-blue question but nodded.

“I might be about to make one now, but I really want to try something. May I?”

Cat hesitated for barely a second before nodding and in the next moment found herself pressed up against the balcony, the railing at her back and Kara at her front.

Kara looked at her to see if Cat had any hesitations about what was happening but when she just lifted an eyebrow in challenge, Kara smiled lopsidedly and kissed her. It wasn’t what Cat had expected their first kiss to be like (not that she'd ever admit to thinking about it); it wasn’t a sweet tentative peck on the lips but instead, a passionate kiss made to make Cat weak at the knees.

Cat moaned in the back of her throat and responded to Kara's kiss by wrapping her arms around Kara's neck and pulling her in even tighter.

Somehow, without neither of them noticing, they ended up on the small couch, Cat underneath Kara. Kara lifted herself up to look down at Cat, a blinding smile on her face. “I feel like this might not have been a mistake then?” she asked, laughing quietly.

Cat just rolled her eyes at Kara and pulled her back down.

“We really should talk about this,” Cat mumbled in between kisses but didn’t make an effort to put a stop to what they were doing. Kara just hummed in reply, slowly trailing kisses down Cat's throat.

At last, Cat pushed Kara away from her, or at least far enough away that she wasn’t distracted by Kara's mouth on some part of her skin. “We are going to finish the rest of the day like nothing happened and then we can talk at my place after. Deal?”

Kara nodded but didn’t move to get up from above Cat. When she moved towards Cat again, Cat moved her head to the side, not willing to tempt fate by even one more kiss. “Kara.”

Kara whined slightly but got up and helped Cat up as well. “After work?”

“After work,” Cat nodded.

The rest of the day was a test of will on Cat's side, but she made it through and met with Kara in the parking garage by Cat's waiting car.

“We’re going to talk, Kara. Nothing more.” Cat said with a stern face. Kara just nodded, not at all bothered by Cat's attitude. Cat might have said as much to remind herself as to remind Kara anyway.

Not that it made a difference, the moment they stepped into the elevator and the doors closed, Kara had Cat pressed up against the wall and what was Cat supposed to do, fight her on it?

By the time they reached the penthouse, Cat's jacked had been pushed off and was hanging from one arm and Kara's jacket was somewhere on the floor.

“Carter?” Kara asked against Cat's lips while pressing her up against the wall in Cat's foyer.

“At his father’s,” Cat mumbled in reply finally shedding her jacket completely, not caring where it landed.

Kara then moved her head away from Cat and looked her in the eye, both their pupils were blown wide and they were breathing laboriously, “you wanted to talk?” Kara asked, a teasing glint in her eye.

“Oh, fuck you,” Cat said, pushing against Kara and pressing her up against the opposite wall.

“Do it yourself,” Kara retaliated making Cat pull back in shock and then a pleased look crossed her face and she was pulling Kara along with her towards her bedroom. “With pleasure.”

Their laughter trailed in their wake and then the slamming of the door. It was going to be a wonderful evening, Cat could tell, her last complete thought for the rest of the night. She didn’t terribly mind, though, not when it was Kara's talented mouth that made her brain mushy.

* * *

Cat's head rested on Kara's shoulder and she was tracing nonsensical patterns on her stomach. “We really should talk, Kara,” she murmured.

Kara hummed in acceptance of the fact, “tomorrow. We’ll talk tomorrow.”

Cat nodded sluggishly, “okay. Goodnight, darling.”

“Goodnight, Cat,” Kara replied, pressing a last lingering kiss to the top of Cat's head before they both drifted off.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry (I'm not) that I didn't include the sex scene, but I have no clue about how to write smut, so you get what you get. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it, please let me know your thoughts.


End file.
